


Mlem mlem :)))))))

by Akkichan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, How Do I Tag, I Love You, I'm Sorry, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akkichan/pseuds/Akkichan
Summary: Chúc mừng Valentine và chúc mùng 3 Tết vui vẻ. Món quà nhỏ của mình gửi tặng đến mọi người~Nhận lì xì hay tặng/tặng chocolate cũng đừng quên khử khuẩn, đeo khẩu trang nhá. Chúc mọi người ngày 14 tháng 2 vui vẻ!
Relationships: Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer & Kurapika
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Mlem mlem :)))))))

**Author's Note:**

> Lần đầu thử sức viết H nên chỉ dám viết R16 thôi. Kính chúc mọi người đọc xong không bị buồn ngủ. Và xin hãy cho mình lời nhận xét nhaaaa. Cảm ơn nhiều nhiều. Moa moa!!!

Những lúc hai người cuốn vào nhau trong cơn đê mê, Chrollo thích nhất là khi cả hai đối mặt với nhau. Vì khi đó, anh sẽ được nhìn rõ biểu cảm của Kurapika. Một thứ cảm xúc mà chỉ mình anh được nhìn thấy.

Chrollo rất thích đôi mắt đỏ của Kurapika. Niềm yêu thích này không giống như những sở thích về món báu vật mà anh sở hữu. Đôi mắt của Kurapika phải thuộc về chủ nhân của nó thì mới toát ra được vẻ đẹp hoàn mỹ nhất. Và anh thì muốn ngắm nhìn vẻ đẹp đó. Anh muốn nhìn đôi ngọc thạch đó tỏa ra ánh sáng rực rỡ của những đợt phấn khích tột độ. Bị những màn trêu chọc, khiêu khích của anh châm lửa, ào lên những tia đỏ lấp lánh nhất.

Đôi mắt của tộc Kurta sẽ chuyển màu khi cảm xúc của họ bị kích thích. Và người ta thường chỉ biết đến cách biến đổi chúng theo hướng tiêu cực, cưỡng ép rơi vào trạng thái phẫn nộ và bộc phá sức mạnh. Chrollo cũng đã chứng kiến những tròng mắt đỏ chất đầy những căm tức, hận thù. Chúng đẹp đẽ và lấp lánh.

Bởi vậy Chrollo luôn tự hỏi, nếu như một cơn kích thích khác ập đến thì sao? Sắc màu ấy sẽ hút hồn đến nhường nào? Và anh đã có được câu trả lời. Lúc này, Chrollo đang thưởng thức, say mê một đôi mắt đỏ rực, là kết quả của những niềm vui sướng tột cùng. Anh được chứng kiến một thứ màu sắc khác đi. Một thứ màu mà chỉ mình anh thấy được.

Hai người trao cho nhau ánh mắt nồng cháy, trao cho nhau từng hơi thở nóng bỏng và từng cái âu yếm không xương từ vòm miệng đối phương. Những lúc ấy anh sẽ xỏ xuyên cậu thật mạnh, sẽ kéo cậu chìm sâu vào niềm vui sướng của xác thịt, sẽ cùng cậu tận hưởng sự hân hoan khi cả hai linh hồn hòa quyện.

Anh sẽ nắm chặt vòng eo thon gầy, để lại dấu bàn tay tím xanh trên nền da trắng mịn. Anh sẽ chôn mình thật sâu ở trong cậu, tê dại thân mình trong cái ôm chặt chẽ của người tình quyến rũ. Đôi chân thon dài ấy sẽ quấn chặt quanh hông, run rẩy theo từng nhịp đẩy của anh. Một tay của anh sẽ thăm dò, đùa nghịch và để lại dấu vết trên nền tuyết trắng. Anh sẽ hôn lên đôi gò đỏ hồng, để lại dấu vết của một gã háu ăn thèm khát. Anh sẽ xoa vào đôi môi hồng rực quyến rũ đó, để những lời mật ngọt trào ra, phủ đầy lên các giác quan của anh. Môi anh sẽ chạm vào cửa hang đường mật và chặn lại toàn bộ những tinh túy trong đó, và, sẽ chỉ có duy mình anh được phép thưởng thức những ngọt ngào đó mà thôi. Còn món bảo bối cuối cùng, anh sẽ thưởng thức nó bằng cả tâm hồn.

Đôi mắt ấy, đôi ruby hồng sắc rực rỡ ấy. Anh đã hoàn toàn chìm đắm trong biển hồng của cánh cửa tuyệt mỹ rồi. Hai viên hồng ngọc đó đang vì anh mà chất chứa những mê man khó tả. Sắc đỏ thắm đó đang vì anh mà chồng chất những cơn khoái cảm tung trào. Đôi bảo thạch ấy đã chìm đắm trong dòng lũ của nhục dục.

Chrollo thành kính hôn lên viên ngọc rực rỡ, tự nguyện nhấn chìm bản thân vào từng cơn sóng dữ.

Chrollo thích cái cách cánh tay mảnh khảnh của Kurapika ôm chặt lấy bờ vai mình, đôi môi hồng chạm vào bên tai anh và thì thầm những tiếng rên hạnh phúc. Cậu sẽ cười và nhìn anh bằng đôi mắt tràn ngập yêu thương. Hình như chưa có ai đề cập đến việc, ngoài là một chiến binh thiện chiến thì khi trên giường, Kurta cũng là một bạn tình cuồng nhiệt. Hoặc ít nhất là Kurta đang nằm trong vòng tay anh đây. 

Hơi ấm từ cơ thể Kurapika tập kích Chrollo, anh thỏa mãn tặng lại cậu từng nhịp một, khiến cậu càng rên rỉ sung sướng. Lối đi nhỏ mềm mại cuốn siết lấy Chrollo, đón nhận từng đợt từng đợt tấn công. Chôn mình vào tận sâu vào bên trong, từng cái ôm mê hoặc nóng bỏng chạm vào Chrollo, để mặc Chrollo khám phá vào đến nơi sâu nhất.

Kurapika quấn chặt đôi chân mình quanh hông Chrollo, để anh càng tiến sâu vào hơn nữa. Để đón nhận cuộc chinh phạt đê mê từ anh. Khuôn mặt tựa thiên thần đỏ bừng vì gã ác quỷ. 

Tiếng rên rỉ bên tai càng ngày càng gấp gáp không có tiết tấu, thân hình dẻo dai dưới thân không có điểm tựa mà phải lung lay theo từng nhịp đưa đẩy của Chrollo. Hai bên đùi tinh xảo vẫn siết chặt vào hông. Lối đi cũng càng ngày càng co rút. Chrollo giữ chặt hai bên eo Kurapika, động tác ngày càng mạnh bạo.

Anh ghé vào bên tai gọi tên cậu. Một lần, hai lần, rồi nhiều thêm nữa. Từng cái đâm là một làn hơi ấm xông vào vành tai mẫn cảm. Những lọn tóc vàng cũng vì động tác mà toán loạn trên chiếc gối nhăn nhúm, hệt như những giọt nắng rơi lên nền tuyết tuyệt đẹp. Bài tay Kurapika bấu chặt vào vai Chrollo, run mình đón nhận mọi thứ Chrollo đem lại.

Bên tai chỉ còn là tiếng rên ngọt ngào. Cơ thể nóng bừng như đang tắm trong làn suối nóng ấm áp. Hai người không nghe được gì ngoài giọng nói của đối phương.

Đôi mắt đỏ rực khép hờ nhưng không ngăn được ánh sáng tuyệt mỹ tỏa ra từ nó. Chrollo cúi xuống và hôn lên hai hàng mi dài, rồi chậm rãi xuống môi, xuống cổ. Từng nụ hôn thành kính và dịu dàng. Chúng chứa đầy ắp những tình cảm quyến luyến, nâng niu mà day dứt như Puskin dành cho người mà ông yêu sâu sắc. Nhưng khác với ông ta, Chrollo anh đã có được người ấy, đã ôm được người tình và trao cho cậu chiếc vòng trên ngón áp út thanh mảnh. Chrollo hé miệng thưởng thức yết hầu Kurapika như một đứa trẻ thòm thèm cây kem mát lạnh. Cần cổ vốn trắng trẻo nay chỉ toàn là những vết tím, vết xanh. Chi chít cả vùng cổ yếu ớt. Mồ hôi thấm đầy từng thớ thịt, Chrollo sẽ luồn theo những giọt đại dương ấy và thưởng thức hương vị của Kurapika. Sao bây giờ? Càng khám phá, Chrollo càng bị nhấn sâu vào vũng lầy ngọt ngào mà Kurapika đem lại.

Chrollo lại đi xuống nữa, thưởng thức hai hột lựu tuyệt đẹp. Trước kia anh không hề thích lựu. Bóc được từng hột ra rồi mới được thưởng thức. Vừa phiền phức mà còn mất thời gian. Nhưng lúc này, khi Kurapika đưa cho anh hai hạt lựu hồng thắm, Chrollo lại không hề ngần ngại ngậm chúng vào miệng. Kurapika rất ngạc nhiên khi thấy anh yêu thích lựu đến vậy. Cậu hét lên, còn bấu tay mạnh vào mái tóc đen của Chrollo.

Ngạc nhiên đến vậy sao?

Chrollo cười mỉm, say sưa thưởng thức hạt lựu ngọt ngào. Anh trêu đùa, xoa nắn nó. Hạt lựu đáng thương bị bắt nạt đến mức phải cương mình lên chống trả, nhưng vẫn phải đầu hàng trước những cái trêu ẩm ướt của Chrollo. Đáp trả là vách tường nóng ấm dưới thân co siết lại, siết chặt lấy Chrollo. Khoái cảm phun trào, những tiếng rên trầm thấp rơi từ miệng Chrollo vào thính giác Kurapika. 

Kurapika nức nở theo từng nhịp lên xuống. Giọng cậu đã khàn đi nhiều so với trước. Khoái cảm mà Chrollo mang đến quá lớn. Lớn đến mức cậu không còn suy nghĩ được cái gì, chỉ còn biết đắm chìm trong mê man. 

Thứ nóng rực nằm sâu trong cơ thể, thậm chí Kurapika còn cảm nhận được từng biên độ giật nhẹ của nó. Vách tường mềm mại bị ma sát đến nóng rực, vui vẻ bao chặt lấy vị khách nhiệt tình. Nơi sâu nhất bị chạm đến, bị xoáy sâu, bị nô đùa quên cả trời đất.

Cơn khoái cảm vượt quá giới hạn, những tiếng rên nhỏ vụn trở thành những câu nức nở cầu xin. Nước mắt sinh lí vì cuộc xáo trộn mà chảy ra, vẽ thành một vệt lấp lánh bên thái dương. Khoái cảm ùn ùn kéo đến, bị kích thích đến điên dại, đôi hồng ngọc tỏa sáng không gì sánh được.

Bị ma sát mà cương cứng nhưng điểm yếu đã bị rơi vào tay Chrollo. Anh vuốt ve, xoa nắn, kích thích phần dưới của Kurapika. Đến khi cậu sắp hết sức chịu đựng, con đường nhỏ cũng khép lại sát sao, Chrollo lại không cho cậu giải thoát.

Kurapika kêu rên những tiếng khó chịu, nhưng kích thích từ đằng sau nhanh chóng đánh bay những bực bội đó. Anh thủ thỉ với cậu rằng muốn cả hai cùng ra.

Chôn sâu trong nơi hút hồn ấy, đã có mấy lần Chrollo bị tấn công bất ngờ mà suýt phóng ra. Đáp lại những lần chơi khăm đó, Chrollo sẽ điên cuồng chạm vào nơi mẫn cảm trong Kurapika.

Hai chân mệt mỏi hơi trượt khỏi hông Chrollo, bị anh bắt được, đặt lên vai mình. Chỗ tiếp xúc thân mật của hai cơ thể vì thay đổi một động tác nhỏ mà càng dính chặt vào nhau hơn.

Ngứa ngáy và thỏa mãn đồng thời khiến cảm xúc của Kurapika bùng nổ. 

Tiếng thở dốc của cả hai hòa quyện vào nhau, mồ hôi túa ra nhớp nháp khắp cơ thể. Hai thân thể trần truồng dán sát lấy đối phương, trao cho nhau những mảnh tình nguyên thủy nhất.

Kurapika cảm nhận được Chrollo hơi giật một cái, rồi anh cười nhẹ vuốt ve phần dưới của Kurapika.

Dòng chảy ấm nóng phun trào trong cơ thể Kurapika, lấp đầy mọi kẽ hở trong con đường nhỏ bé tội nghiệp. Kurapika và Chrollo đồng thời lên đỉnh. Dây thanh quản bị sử dụng quá nhiều nên khàn đặc. Chrollo cũng thở gấp nhấm nháp cảm xúc sau cơn đê mê. Bụng Chrollo dính đầy những chất dịch trắng đục. Chúng chảy theo từng khối cơ, rơi xuống cánh rừng đen rậm và rơi vào thứ đồ vẫn chôn sâu trong cơ thể Kurapika. Dâm mỹ đến cùng cực. 

Mặt Kurapika đỏ bừng, ngực phập phồng lên xuống, gấp gáp hút lấy không khí. Bên khóe mắt cũng trở nên đo đỏ vì những dòng lệ bị kích thích phải ló dạng. Kurapika nhìn Chrollo. Mái tóc đen nhánh đã không còn gọn gàng như bình thường. Má cũng đỏ lên vì những đợt kích thích. Hơi thở nóng rực phả vào cổ Kurapika, kèm theo tiếng cười trầm thấp hút hồn. Chrollo cũng nhìn Kurapika. Trong đôi con ngươi đỏ rực chỉ phản chiếu một mình hình bóng anh. Chrollo cười thỏa mãn hôn lên đôi mắt Kurapika.

Đúng rồi. Viên ngọc ấy chỉ có thể phản chiếu một mình anh, chỉ có thể nhìn vào một người duy nhất là Chrollo Lucilfer anh.

Yêu là gì? Là cái yêu nồng nhiệt, nhìn người tình của mình mang vẻ đẹp vĩnh cửu, bỏ xa cái đẹp của mùa hè thanh sắc. Hay là những vui sướng khi nhận thấy bản thân được ban cho một người bạn đời quá đỗi tỏa sáng, được đắm chìm được hân hoan với mảnh tình tha thiết. Hay đó là cái băn khoăn lạ kỳ, về nỗi nhớ da diết, về cái bồn chồn khi xa cách người yêu. Chrollo không biết. Anh đâu phải mấy ông già sướt mướt đó. Nhưng cũng kỳ lạ lắm, tình yêu vốn là một thứ xa vời với anh, vậy mà giờ đây, đứng trước người con trai tóc vàng mỹ lệ này, anh nhận ra mình biết yêu rồi.

Kurapika, người tình tuyệt đẹp của tôi, em là của tôi, còn tôi mãi mãi thuộc về em. 

Kurapika khó nhọc hơi cử động thân thể, khàn giọng bảo Chrollo rút ra. Chrollo vẫn chống mình bên trên Kurapika, cúi xuống hôn lên đôi môi hơi sưng đỏ. 

Hai chân của Kurapika vất vưởng trên xương chậu của Chrollo. Thời gian mở ra quá lâu, hiện tại khó mà khép vào được. Hai người im lặng trao đổi mật ngọt với đối phương. Kurapika đột nhiên rùng mình cảm nhận thứ vẫn đang nằm trong cơ thể rục rịch trở lại.

Đối diện với bạn đời quá quyến rũ thì ai mà kiềm chế được cơ chứ.

Kháng cự vô ích, vách thịt vừa trải qua vài cuộc chiến mà trở nên cực kỳ mẫn cảm. Chrollo lại một lần nữa kéo cậu vào một cơn lũ tình dục khác. Tư thế thay đổi đột ngột khiến Kurapika phải bật ra những tiếng kêu rên hút hồn người. Lần này lại là một đợt tiến công từ đằng sau.

Chrollo không nói hai lời, liếm mút vành tai Kurapika từ phía sau, tay tách hai cánh mông mềm mại ra, bắt đầu cuộc tiến công tiếp theo.

Cây gậy nóng rực xâm lấn từ đằng sau càng dễ dàng xỏ xuyên đến nơi tận cùng trong cơ thể. Vách thịt vừa nếm trải một đợt phun trào trở nên cực kỳ ẩm ướt khiến Chrollo đi vào rất dễ dàng, không cần phải dùng đến màn dạo đầu nóng bỏng nữa. Mắt nhìn động thịt hút hồn đó đang nhóp nhép nuốt mình vào, cổ họng Chrollo khô không khốc. Nuốt nước miếng, hông càng đẩy nhanh hơn.

Kurapika đưa lưng về phía Chrollo, bàn tay nắm chặt vào ga giường đón nhận những kích thích từ phía sau truyền lên não. Cậu thở đứt quãng, giữa tiếng thở là những câu mắng mỏ tên đang cày cấy trên người mình. Hôm qua cũng thế, hôm nay cũng vậy. Tên chết tiệt này muốn giết chết cậu để tìm kẻ mới đúng không?!?!

Kurapika hơi rúm người vào vì bên tai bị một thứ mềm nóng, ẩm ướt chạm vào. Chrollo liếm dọc theo cổ ra đến gáy Kurapika và thấp dần xuống vùng xương bướm. Những đóa hoa tím, hồng lần lượt xuất hiện trên tấm lưng trần trắng trẻo. Một lẵng hoa của một nhà cắm hoa nghệ thuật cũng không đẹp đẽ bằng những bông hoa Chrollo gieo lên người Kurapika. Kurapika nghe thấy Chrollo nói cậu đẹp quá.

Kurapika bị "tàn phá" quá khủng khiếp, cậu không còn sức lực đâu mà nói lại tên này nữa. Hai cánh tay run rẩy khụy xuống, không thể chống đỡ cơ thể trước thế tiến công vũ bão của Chrollo. Hoàn toàn dâng mình cho người thợ cần mẫn phía sau. Chrollo bám vào eo Kurapika, một tay thì men theo đường mò xuống vùng ngực bằng phẳng phía trước. Kurapika chỉ có thể nức nở nhận mọi cái trêu đùa của Chrollo.

...

Kurapika rùng mình vì lại một cơn lũ nóng hổi tràn vào cơ thể mình. Cậu đã hoàn toàn kiệt sức.

Có vẻ Chrollo đã nhìn ra Kurapika đuối sức đến mức nào. Anh ôm vòng eo thon nhỏ ấy rồi kéo cậu ngồi vào lòng mình.

Lưng dựa vào ngực Chrollo, eo bị chế trụ, Kurapika lớn giọng mắng ầm lên. Chrollo chớp thời cơ luồn ngón tay vào miệng cậu, ngăn lại những lời nói ấy. Cúi đầu dỗ dành người tình nóng tính, Chrollo lại kéo cậu vào một biển hoan lạc khác.

Đôi khi Kurapika cực kỳ hận cái thể chất của một Hunter chuyên nghiệp. Bị dày vò thế nào cũng có thể nhanh chóng hồi phục.

…

Kurapika không biết mình đã bắn bao nhiêu lần, không biết họ đã đổi bao nhiêu tư thế. Mặc cho cậu có nức nở bảo dừng thế nào, tên chết tiệt này vẫn tiếp tục công cuộc cắm cọc lên người cậu. Kurapika chỉ có thể mơ màng trả đũa bằng những lần mài răng mài vuốt. Cái mà cậu nhớ nhất đó là làn sóng khoái cảm đã tập kích cậu rất nhiều rất nhiều…

_The end_


End file.
